


Babysitting the Boys

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [10]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace babysits Rafe and Max and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting the Boys

“Thank you Jace for watching them.” Magnus said as he and Alec got ready to go out.

“No problem what’s a parabatai for if not for free babysitting?”

“Just make sure they’re in bed by 7 okay parabatai?” Alec replied a little mockingly

“Papa we can stay up. We’ll be good.” Rafe told him

“I’m sure you will, but Daddy and I think it’s better if you and Max get plenty of sleep.”

Rafe frowned a little.

“Don’t worry Rafe I’m sure we can find some fun before it’s bedtime. You just trust your Uncle Jace.”

Alec scoffed a little.

“We should probably get going if we want to catch the beginning of the concert.” Magnus told Alec.

They each hugged Max and Rafe and told them to be good for Uncle Jace. 

 

“Alright who wants pizza?” Jace asked the boys as he ordered it.

“Me” both Rafe and Max replied.

 

The pizza came and he got both boys ready to eat.

They sat around the table eating.

“Where’s Aunt Clary, Uncle Jace?” Max asked him.

“Well Max, Clary had some things to do with your Aunt Izzy. She’ll come next time to babysit I promise.”

“Uncle Jace can we play a game after dinner?” Rafe asked.

“Only if you eat all your dinner.”

Rafe smiled at that and both Max and he ate their pizza slices up.

 

“Alright boys what should we play?”

“We could play dinosaurs.” Max suggested.

“No let’s play hide – and – seek.” Rafe said.

“Oh yeah let’s play that.” Max added. He and Rafe both got mischievous smiles on their faces.

“You seek first Uncle Jace.” Rafe exclaimed as he and Max ran off to hide.

“Okay I’ll count to 20 okay?” Jace proceeded to count pausing for effect every now and then. 

“Ready or not here I come.” He yelled throughout the loft.

He looked in the boys’ room first, then Alec and Magnus’ room. When he had looked through the other guest rooms he was a little worried. Where on earth could they be. 

He went back into the bedrooms to look again.

He looked through the living room a second time. Jace was starting to panic. Alec was definitely going to kill him at least if Magnus didn’t kill him first. 

How had he lost a six-year-old and a four-year-old. 

“Max, Rafael, I give up! Okay where are you two?”

“Look this isn’t funny okay! Where are you?”

“Max! Rafael! Where are you?”

 

At that moment Magnus and Alec walked back into the loft.

 

“Why on earth are you yelling our children’s names?” Magnus inquired giving Jace a curious look.

“Um well we were playing hide and seek and um well I can’t seem to find them.” 

“YOU LOST OUR KIDS?!?!?!” Alec exclaimed

“Look I didn’t lose them okay. I just can’t seem to find them.”

“Where did you look if I might interject.” Magnus replied.

“The whole loft. The bedrooms and the living room.”

“So you didn’t check Max’s favorite hiding spot?” Magnus asked.

“He has a favorite hiding spot?”

Alec who had sat down at the table shook his head and then walked over and opened one of the bottom cabinets in the kitchen.

There were Max and Rafael curled up against each other asleep.

Jace breathed a sigh of relief and helped Alec and Magnus carry the boys to bed.

 

“Look I’m sorry okay. I’ve never watched them by myself it’s always with Clary, or Izzy, or Simon. I may have gotten a little cocky.” Jace was saying as Alec walked him to the door.

“A little huh?” Alec replied with a smile. “It’s okay you think Magnus and I haven’t had some sort of crisis with the boys. It comes with the territory. You are gonna make a great dad Jace.” 

He gave Jace a hug before saying goodbye.


End file.
